Currently, most of the commonly used hand controllers are operated with mechanical push-button switches, which have relatively shorter service lives and relatively simple functions, therefore, they still belong to the relatively low grade products, and hardly satisfy the higher and higher requirements from users on product properties such as interactivities, diversities and visualizations. However, following the rapid development and gradual maturation of touch-display technologies, hand controllers with touch screens have also been emerging out.
When the battery power of a touch screen hand controller is used up, it is required to recharge the battery. However, currently in the market, those charging devices work for hand controllers are not convenient to use at all, during the process of either placing the hand controllers in for charge or taking them out when the batteries are full.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.